


Praying to the Porcelain God

by xYamiKawaitax



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, randl, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xYamiKawaitax/pseuds/xYamiKawaitax
Summary: Link tries to comfort Rhett as he hurls after a night of heavy drinking. (College)





	Praying to the Porcelain God

"HUEERGHHH"

Link winced as Rhett convulsed. He had his head halfway down the toilet bowl, clinging to the seat with both hands, his knuckles white from the grip.

They had both drunk too much at the party, and Link wasn't feeling too good himself, but he did his best to hold it in. Rhett needed him to be sober right now.

Rhett heaved again and Link resisted the instinct to gag. He placed his hand between Rhett's shoulder blades and rubbed his back gently.

"It's okay, man, get it all up."

Rhett lifted his head and closed his eyes.

"That helps." He groaned.

Link smiled, pleased to feel like he was helping.

A moment passed, Link silently stroking Rhett's back, watching his face carefully for any change in expression.

"How you feeling now?" He asked softly.

"Bit better." He replied, his eyes still closed.

"What possessed you to get into a drinking contest with Gregg?"

A tentative half smile appeared on Rhett's lips.

"I knew I'd win." He said smugly.

Link shook his head.

"If this is what a winner looks like I'm happy to have been a bystander."

Rhett opened his mouth to reply, but before words could come his whole body contorted and he was once more in the throes of a violent fit of vomiting.

"Oh god." Link said with a grimace, desperately trying to hold onto anything that felt like sobriety. "It's okay, it's okay" he repeated, his hand soothing Rhett, like you'd soothe a wild animal.

Once his stomach was thoroughly emptied, Rhett slipped down onto the bathroom floor and closed his eyes.

"No, no, you can't sleep here." Link protested.

"Shhhhh" was all Rhett could manage.

Link crossed his legs and rested his chin in his palm.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

It was rhetorical, so Rhett didn't answer. He seemed to be slipping into a deep sleep, his body had relaxed and his breathing had gotten heavy.

Link shook his head at the sight before him.

"You're an idiot." He said as he got to his feet. He decided to fetch a bucket and try and get Rhett into his bed. As he turned to leave, Rhett opened his eyes.

"Don't leave me." Came the pathetic whisper.

Link felt a lump in his throat as he turned back to look at Rhett, lying on the floor, looking up at him with a pleading look in his eye.

Link sighed and sat back down.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Rhett closed his eyes and smiled softly.

He stretched out his arm and let his hand lie, palm up in front of him.

"D-do you want me to hold your hand...?" Link asked.

Rhett just nodded, sleep taking him once more.

Link reached over and tangled their fingers together.

"Don't worry." He whispered again. "I'm not going anywhere. Not now. Not ever."


End file.
